Electronic devices such as handsets, mobile phones, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other hand held electronics devices (sometimes collectively referred to herein as “handsets”) require testing and other compliance and quality checks by the manufacturers, regulatory boards, service providers, and others before being released as a final product or product line. There is a need for systems and methods for providing intelligent handset testing.